Hisagisenpai
by Kaychan87
Summary: Upon learning that his senpai has been injured, Kira Izuru goes to visit him in hopes of cheering him up. Kira x Hisagi ONE SHOT


**Hisagi-senpai**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all its characters belong to Kubo Tite.

**Author's Notes:** It's a day later than I predicted, but here it is! The last of my one shot prizes from my first set of Bleach drabbles! Sorry for the long wait on this one! All my computer drama really put a halt on most of my writing. It sucked, but it's slowly getting resolved and I can finally write again without fear of my computer crashing on me! HaHa. I felt refreshed and ready to write the last little bit of this today, so I did it. Finally. Was going for a sweet bonding moment with this one. I think it turned out well and I'm really proud of it!

Dedicated to ZareenBlack, who got the first review of my 100th Bleach drabble! Sorry for the wait on this!****

* * *

Kira Izuru headed down the hallway to the infirmary to visit his injured senpai yet again. The last time Izuru had done such a thing had been after a class training mission gone wrong. This time, his senpai had been injured during an actual mission. Izuru had been stunned speechless when Hinamori had given him the news that morning.

_"Kira-kun, I heard that Hisagi-senpai's back from his mission," Hinamori Momo told her friend and classmate as she approached him and their other friend Abarai Renji._

_ "Really Hinamori-kun? He's back already?" Izuru had asked, his expression brightening. Hinamori nodded, her expression glum. It didn't take Izuru long to figure out something was wrong. "What happened Hinamori-kun? What do you know?" he demanded, the urge to panic rising._

_ "Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing" Abarai spoke up, trying to calm his friend down._

_ Izuru just glared at the red head. "Please tell me," he said softly, flashing Hinamori a pleading look._

_ "He was injured by a Hollow. He's recovering at the 4__th__ Division," Hinamori replied, looking away from Izuru._

_ "I have to go see him," Izuru murmured to himself, completely missing the heart broken look on Hinamori's face. "Thank you for telling me, Hinamori-kun!" he said quickly before heading off to locate his senpai._

So there he stood, outside the room he had been told Hisagi Shuuhei was resting in. Izuru suddenly felt like he had butterflies clamouring around in his stomach. He was nervous about being alone with his senpai; he was afraid the Hisagi would reject him and send him away. Not only did Izuru look up to Hisagi, but he had something of a crush on him as well. He doubted Hisagi's feelings towards him, though. Certainly his beloved senpai only thought of him as a friend.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Izuru raised his hand and knocked on Hisagi's door. After a heart beat or two of silence a muffled "come in" could be heard from the other side of the door. Izuru quietly slid the door open and poked his head in the room. "Hisagi-senpai? It's Kira. Are you feeling up to company?" the blond asked softly.

From his bed, Hisagi raised a hand and beckoned Izuru over to him. His lips twitched as a faint smile appeared on his face at the sight of the blond.

Izuru blushed faintly at the sight of the smile and hurried into the room, sliding the door shut behind him quickly and loudly. Hisagi rarely smiled; he was always much too serious looking. Not that Izuru minded that, of course. He liked Hisagi-senpai just as he was.

"I figured you would be the first one to come see me, Kira," Hisagi told the young blond haired man, causing Izuru to blush again.

"Is that a problem?" Izuru questioned worriedly.

Hisagi just shook his head. "Not at all. I enjoy your company, Kira."

Izuru blushed more and smiled. Hearing those words made him so happy. Even if Hisagi didn't return Izuru's feelings, Izuru would be happy just to have his senpai as a close friend. "Hinamori-kun told me you got injured again. I'm glad you look better than I imagined."

"Someone has to look out for the new Shinigami in my division," was Hisagi's answer.

Izuru just nodded in agreement. "No one is better suited to that job than you, Hisagi-senpai. You're strong and brave and loyal to your comrades. Though you could ask for help more often..."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow at the blond man. "Ask for help more often?"

Izuru nodded and looked down at his feet. "How many more scars do you need before you do that?" he asked softly. Hisagi just sighed and raised a hand to feel the three straight scars running down his face. "You would have been killed like Kanisawa-senpai and Aoga-senpai if we had not disobeyed your instructions that day."

"I know that, Kira. But sometimes one must sacrifice himself for the rest of his men. You should remember that for when you become someone of great importance."

Izuru blinked at his senpai. "You think I will be someone of great importance?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course you will, Kira. You, Hinamori, and Abarai will go on to do great things in your lives. All three of you have great potential. Especially you, Kira," Hisagi told him, sounding almost proud.

"Th-thank you, Hisagi-senpai. But I think you're singing my praises a little too soon," insisted Izuru, feeling embarrassed by Hisagi's words.

"One day I hope to fight side by side with you again, Kira. Maybe one day you will have my back again and I can ask you for help," Hisagi added with a smile.

"Yes, of course Senpai! I would be honoured to fight by your side again!" Izuru said, stunned and overjoyed at the same time.

Hisagi gave a nod. "Until then, I'm asking you for your help during my recovery. I can count on you to stay by my side, right Kira?"

Izuru's eyes widened as he nodded vigorously. "Of course, Hisagi-senpai! I'll stay at your side as long as you want me to!"

"Thank you, Kira. You are a good man," Hisagi told him.

"Thank you, Hisagi-senpai."


End file.
